


where to? to the stars

by bodhirookes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dumb Hockey Boys, Established Relationship, M/M, This Is STUPID, Titanic References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/pseuds/bodhirookes
Summary: “You really don’t know what we’re talking about?” Tango asks, mouth falling open.“Obviously,since I’m asking you all what the hell you’re talking about.”Derek realizes that it’s worse than it was at first glance. It’s not just that Will doesn’t know what scene they’re referring to--it’s apparent that he doesn’t even know whatmoviethey’re referring to.“Please don’t tell me you’ve never seenTitanic.”Or, the SMH harass Dex into watching the best film in existence and Derek Nurse Loves His Boyfriend





	where to? to the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playedwright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/gifts).

> hello everyone!!!! this fic goes out to a very special guest aka [tonytangredis](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/) aka kat the loml!! kat, thank you so much for requesting a fic!! sorry it's twenty years late, i hope you still enjoy it!! :") she requested that i do #33: "don't cry." from [this list](https://bodhirookes.tumblr.com/post/186572655586/angstfluff-prompt-list) of prompts!!! please feel free to send me more if you'd like for nurseydex!! also KAT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT THAT ONE WAS GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT I WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE ELSE WHO RB THIS FJSFKSFAL also sorry again that this is many weeks after the ask, i’m going through the process of moving and starting a new job all at once so i lowkey am on the brink of death rn :) hope u like this! this is my first publication of nurseydex so hopefully it doesn’t suck weiner xoxo gossip girl 
> 
> title comes from the best film of our generation, no further explanation needed

Derek finds out the game-changing piece of information the way he finds out everything: at team dinner. 

The list of topics the SMH goes through while scarfing down as much of Bitty’s cooking as they can is endless, but tonight it lands on a debate topic that’s been in circulation since 1997. Derek’s honestly surprised they haven’t all argued about it earlier, seeing as how they’ve all argued about other stupid shit like Patrick’s real story in  _ American Psycho _ and what was in the briefcase in  _ Pulp Fiction.  _

“Brah, I am telling you, from the very bottom of my soul, that he could have fit.” Holster says, waving around a fork full of chicken. “There is no question about it.” 

“But there was that diagram floating around!” Tango replies, still chewing. “On Twitter, maybe? Of all the positions he could have laid in and it still would have flipped them into the ocean. Someone did the math.” 

Ransom sniffs. “Someone doesn’t believe in the power of love.” 

“Or the laws of physics,” Whiskey adds off-handedly, and that’s when Derek knows that this is going to turn into a shouting match very, very quickly. 

Holster manages to swallow before talking again, which is something that Derek was not expecting at all. “Listen Tango, my good man--I don’t care what those lame ass skeptics on the internet say, or James Cameron himself. He could have fit on that door if she had just moved over a little bit, and that’s that on that.” 

_ “Mythbusters  _ did an episode on it!” Chowder tells them, grinning widely. “They concluded that there was enough space for him to fit.” 

Ransom tilts his head towards Chowder in a very unmistakable exactly-my-point-bitches gesture. 

Lardo finally decides to jump in, as well. “Boys, you’re skipping over a very important point! It doesn’t matter whether or not he could have fit--he had to die so that she could transcend to her true, full, independent self!” 

“They would have been free and happy together, Larissa!” Holster shouts. “But  _ nope,  _ that would make  _ too much fucking sense, wouldn’t it!”  _

“Y’all are way too invested in something that happened almost twenty years ago,” Bitty says blandly, but still with a big smile. “Why do you insist on beating a dead horse?” 

At the same time that Ransom yells: “This is  _ timeless,  _ like the Kennedy assassination, or jean jackets!” Will asks: “What the hell are you all screaming about, anyways?” before taking a long, unconcerned drink of water. 

All activity at the table stops in favor of staring at him in complete and utter shock. Will doesn’t notice their gawking for a good ten seconds, too busy scooping up some more mashed potatoes onto his fork; when he does glance up again, his fork freezes halfway to his mouth. 

“What?” Will asks, after a long, awkward pause. His eyebrows have reached an all-time high on his forehead. “Why are you staring at me?” 

Nobody can seem to find the words. Except for Derek, of course; when he can’t take the silence anymore, he clears his throat. “Dexy, are you kidding?” 

Will flushes, and last year, it would have been a warning sign for everyone to scatter, but now it’s mostly just really cute. “Do I sound like I’m kidding?” 

“You really don’t know what we’re talking about?” Tango asks, mouth falling open. 

_ “Obviously,  _ since I’m asking you all what the hell you’re talking about.” 

Derek realizes that it’s worse than it was at first glance. It’s not just that Will doesn’t know what scene they’re referring to--it’s apparent that he doesn’t even know what  _ movie  _ they’re referring to. 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never seen  _ Titanic.”  _ Derek almost whispers it, too heartbroken to sound anything more than exactly that. 

While the rest of the table is falling to pieces at this revelation, Will simply rolls his eyes and goes back to eating. “Oh, you’re talking about  _ Titanic?  _ That movie’s obnoxious.” 

Holster makes a noise like someone just gutted him, hand moving to lay over his chest. Ransom’s fork falls onto his plate with a clatter that sounds identical to someone dropping to the ground after being shot. Tango’s face goes through a very impressive series of emotions, before stopping on dumbfounded. Bitty and Whiskey just both silently raise their eyebrows. 

Lardo says: “Dex.” and then nothing else, obviously trying to think of how to proceed. 

Will stares at all of them and their amazed expressions, and Derek is  _ absolutely positive  _ that he is going to swear at them and storm out of the Haus, is mentally preparing himself to follow after Will and figure out a way to calm him down, but then Will does something very out of character: 

He starts cracking up. 

“You--” he starts, and then laughs harder, eyes squeezing shut. Derek is vaguely aware that he is staring at Will like some lovestruck idiot, but doesn’t really care that everyone he knows and loves can see. Will sucks in a deep, gasping breath and takes another look around the table. “You should all see your faces right now. Fucking priceless. I’ve never seen you guys so silent!” 

Tango finally makes some sputtering noise and then bangs both fists onto the table. “This isn’t a laughing matter, Dex! This is serious!” 

Will wheezes, hands falling onto his stomach. Derek is trying his fucking best not to grin at him like the teenage girl he feels like right now. “Serious!” 

“It  _ is  _ serious, William!” Holster yells. He, too, slams both hands down onto the table, making every single dish rattle and tip. “This is a debate that has been going on for almost two decades! It doesn’t get more serious than that!” 

Lardo goes as far as to stand up from her chair and point her knife at him. “There has never and will never be a topic more serious, more  _ essential,  _ than the topic of whether or not Jack would have fit on that door with Rose instead of dying.” 

Will can hardly talk because he’s laughing so hard. “He died! What a loser!” 

“William J. Poindexter!” Ransom screeches, just as Chowder’s face crumples and turns hurt. 

“You don’t understand--” Chowder starts, wiping at his eyes. Will is biting his bottom lip in an attempt to not drown Chowder’s voice out, but it’s working about as well as the RMS Titanic worked at staying afloat. “You just don’t understand how devastating that scene is, Dex. It’s the worst pain I’ve ever felt.” 

“They work so hard to be together, and for nothing!” Tango wails. He pulls his hands off of the table and then puts his head in them, and Will snorts so loudly that Derek has to duck his head to avoid laughing too. 

“It’s the most beautiful, eloquent, and harrowing forbidden love story.” Holster tells Will, face grave. “I honestly feel sorry for you, bro. You’ve never experienced true, pure love until you’ve seen that movie.” 

Will turns to look at Derek. His face turns sarcastic, and something about the familiar expression makes Derek’s stomach flutter. 

“Sorry Nurse, guess our love doesn’t hold a candle to these two fucks on a boat.” 

“One of them is actually now at the bottom of the ocean,” Whiskey points out helpfully, and Tango wails again, dropping his forehead onto the table. 

Derek sighs deeply and pats one of Will’s hands. “It’s okay, babe. I already knew that. Since I’ve seen the grand masterpiece that is  _ Titanic,  _ and you remain uncultured, as always. I’ve been painfully aware of our lackluster relationship since the beginning.” 

Surprisingly, Will just laughs deeply again and punches him on the shoulder. The fondness sitting right on the surface, bared to the world for any and all to see, makes Derek want to lean over and kiss him. Instead he screams inside of his brain for a good five seconds, and then proceeds. 

“Maybe you should watch it and see for yourself.”

“You’re joking,” Will says, like he hasn’t been laughing hysterically for the past ten minutes. 

“I’m not, dude. Don’t knock it until you try it.” 

“That movie’s like, what, three hours? Four? Why the fuck would I want to waste an entire night watching a movie and being sad?” 

“You can spend all that time with me.” Derek singsongs, and reaches up to curve a hand around Will’s neck. Will looks harassed, but the way he pushes back into Derek’s fingers tells the true story. “C’mon--what’s better than crying for three hours with your boyfriend on some random Wednesday night?” 

“I can list about a million things, starting with doing suicides at Faber.” 

Derek tweaks one of his ears. “Dexy.” 

Will heaves a sigh, but then smiles at him. “I guess, Nurse. What else am I gonna do with my very limited and precious free time?” 

The table cheers like Will just announced he won the Nobel Peace Prize. 

“You’re not going to be disappointed!” Ransom promises, just as Holster tells him: “It’s going to be like when Pangea broke apart and formed the different continents, brother, just you wait!” Chowder says: “Tell us all about it when you’re done!” and then Lardo says: “Bring lots of tissues with you, Poindexter, you’re gonna need them.” Tango says, very sincerely, with feeling: “I suddenly feel as though my entire world is no longer burning to the ground.” 

Will looks over at where Bitty and Whiskey have gone back to eating. “Anything you two want to add?” 

Bitty glances up, and then smiles. “It’s pretty romantic, honey. Don’t be so quick to judge.” 

Whiskey shrugs. “It’s pretty average.” 

“He cried!” Tango whispers loudly, and that sets the table off again into a large debate over whether or not Whiskey is secretly super romantic. 

While everyone is distracted (and Whiskey is trying to remain completely stoic) Derek tugs Will closer to him. Will goes easily, and Derek takes the opportunity to push his fingers into the back of his soft red hair. 

“We don’t really have to watch it if you don’t want to,” Derek tells him quietly. “It  _ is _ pretty obnoxious.” 

Will smiles, and this one’s just for him, all soft edges and eyes. “You know what? It kind of sounds like fun.”

“You’re just going to roast it the whole time, aren’t you?” 

“Most likely,” Will admits, grinning, and Derek can’t do anything but grin back while the others talk with their mouths full and Whiskey promises swift death on any of the members who are threatening to break into his dorm room and tape a giant poster of Jack Dawson onto his ceiling. 

** _~.~.~_ **

“You know, I’m kind of starting to regret this.” 

Derek looks up from his bed. He knows that his dorm room looks a little like the center of a tornado right now, and Will is obviously not a fan, but Derek also knows (just like he knows that Snickers are the best movie candy, and that paying an extra $3 for a slurpee at the theater will always be worth it) that one simply cannot watch a movie without making a nest. 

“What do you mean, jellybean?” 

Will balks at the nickname. “Dude, you’re making a blanket fort on your bed. Just what kind of emotional trauma does this movie entail?” 

“Only the most devastating, life-annihilating kind. I can sincerely promise you that you will never be the same again after watching  _ Titanic.”  _

“I think I might just go back to my room and watch  _ The Empire Strikes Back  _ again, if it’s all the same to you.” 

“Nuh uh,” Derek says, climbing off of his bed. He crosses the room in four long strides and curls his arms around Will’s shoulders. “There’s no backing out of this. You gave your word.” 

“I was half-joking. I never said ‘Yes, please let me sit through three hours of class rivalry and forbidden romance.’” 

“You gave a blood oath,” Derek insists, and kicks the door shut behind them. Will puts his hands on Derek’s hips to steady him, and then leaves them there, thumb and index fingers sliding underneath his shirt. Derek grins in what is probably a very goofy way and kisses Will sweetly; Will kisses him back with a small hum. “See? You’re in my snare now, and you shant get out, my beloved.” 

Will groans. “Please tell me that this is the only Shakespeare class you have to take the rest of college. I’m extremely over the metaphors and lilting prose.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Derek laughs, and doesn’t give him a better answer. Instead, he drags Will over to his dresser and pulls open the bottom drawer, the one that holds all of his sweatpants and hoodies. “You’re also inappropriately dressed. Strip, sweetcheeks.” 

Will makes another unimpressed face, but does as he’s told, pulling off his SMH t-shirt, and then his jeans, leaving them in a heap by Derek’s desk. Derek takes a good, long look at all of his boyfriend’s exposed, pale, freckled skin, immensely sad that he’s about to cover it all up again. But he hands over a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie at Will’s amused: “Take a picture, Nurse.” 

When Will has the hoodie on, Derek reaches behind him to pull the hood over his head, and then pulls the strings until the only part of Will’s face that’s visible is from his eyebrows to his lips. 

“Perfect!” 

“I feel like a fish.” 

“And you look like one too, Ariel.” Derek reaches up to pull his own hood on, and then pulls on the strings. Will takes one look at him and bursts into giggles. “Laugh all you want, but this is optimal Sad Movie Attire, and you’ll be grateful for it in about two and a half hours.” 

“I bet.” Will says, in a way that indicates he does not, in fact, bet on it. 

“C’mon, let’s get this party started!” 

Derek moves to turn all the lights off and put the movie in, and when he turns around again, Will is getting comfortable on his bird’s nest bed. He looks painfully cute, shrouded in comfy clothes that Derek has had for years and curled up against bedding he’s had for just as long. For all of his bickering and his reluctant acceptance, Will looks the most relaxed that Derek has seen him possibly ever. He curls up into a ball on the left side of Derek’s bed and snuggles into one of the many pillows, hands hidden inside of the sleeves of the hoodie and a content smile on his face. 

“You’re adorable,” Derek says, before he can tell himself that it’s a terrible, horrible, no-good idea. 

Fortunately, Will just huffs and wriggles a hand out of his sleeve to flip Derek off. “Get your ass over here and stop staring at me. This is going to be three hours of my life I’ll never get back, so I’d like to fork them over sooner rather than later.” 

“Wait and see,” Derek tells him, climbing onto the bed. “This is going to become your new favorite movie of all time. You’ll be thanking me and the team for this life-altering experience tomorrow.” 

“I think you’re right,” Will says without emotion, and then proceeds to curl his entire body around Derek. He wraps his arms around Derek’s sides, throws one leg over his, and shoves his face into the space between Derek’s shoulder and neck. When he lets out a small sigh of contentment, Derek’s entire body melts. 

“You’re not allowed to fall asleep!” Derek says, but even to him, his voice sounds too adoring and breathy to be threatening. 

“Well, start the fucking movie then, and maybe I won’t!” 

Derek grumbles playfully but does as he’s told, settling his head on top of Will’s and curling his arms around his shoulders. He feels Will smile against his shoulder, and smiles where he knows Will can feel it on the crown of his head.

The commentary starts up almost immediately, with Will mocking the treasure research/recovery team and their misfortune.

“He brought out a fucking cigar!” Will laughs. “What a jackass.” 

“Hey, if you were about to recover The Heart of the Ocean, you’d be smoking a cigar, too.” 

“The what of the what?” 

“Forget it. All in good time, babe.” 

Derek feels a little more confident about this whole ordeal when Rose shows up on the boat and looks over all the artifacts they’ve recovered so far. When she sees the drawing of her that Jack did all those years ago, and talks about “what a dish” she used to be, Will laughs, but in a delighted way. 

“I love her! She told those clowns she was a goddess when she was younger and they shouldn’t think any other way. Amazing.” 

“Just wait--she gets sassier by the minute.” 

“Good.” 

His confidence only grows the longer the movie plays out. Will, who either loves a movie deeply or could give less of a fuck about it if he doesn’t, stays very engaged with the plot and characters as the scenes start to transition into the weekend of the Titanic’s maiden voyage. He remains very vocal about his love for Rose, and becomes very vocal about his hatred for Cal. He tells Derek that he would die for Molly, and would love to punch Lovejoy in the throat with a skate. 

He even feels a little somethin’ somethin’ for Jack Dawson. The first time Will gets a good look at him, playing poker with Fabrizio and the other men who are supposed to get on the Titanic _ ,  _ he makes a pained noise. 

“Hm?” Derek asks, grinning. “Something wrong?” 

“He is… very attractive.” 

“You’ve never seen a young Leo movie?” 

“The youngest I’ve watched is  _ The Departed,”  _ Will says, dazed. “How come you douchebags didn’t warn me about how beautiful he was in this movie?” 

“Aw, don’t be mad--I know you had a very big gay breakdown the first time you saw me. We didn’t want you to go through that again until you had to.” 

“Okay,” Will snorts, gently smacking his back. “I think you must have smoked a little something before I came over, Nurse.” 

“Did not.” 

“Bullsh--” Will starts to say, and then Jack Dawson smiles on screen and he cuts himself off with: “Sweet Jesus Christ in Heaven.” 

Derek physically feels Will falling in love with the movie. When the dancing in third class goes down, Will cheers and whoops and gives his love to “All of you beautiful Irish bastards, every single one of you.” and tells Lovejoy to go fuck himself when he ruins it. When Rose tells Jack to leave her alone, Will curses, and it sounds saddened, but when they reunite and kiss, he cheers quietly and kisses Derek on the cheek in celebration. 

When it gets to the drawing scene, Will laughs at the absurd lines Rose and Jack say to each other, but then quiets down and genuinely admires the intimacy of the moment. Halfway through it, he whispers:

“I know I’m not good at any of this stuff, but this scene is really incredible.” 

“How so?” Derek whispers back. 

“I mean,” he starts, rolling his head around. “He’s obviously very attracted to her, and crazy about her in general, but the way he draws her speaks volumes about how much he really loves her. He doesn’t just draw her to show that she’s naked--he makes the drawing about  _ her, _ and not that gaudy ass necklace. She put it on to be more beautiful, but I think he draws her to make the necklace more beautiful, you know?” 

Derek says nothing for a few moments, too overwhelmed by his deep, profound love for the boy sprawled out against his side. He wishes he had the words to tell Will that the way he looks at things and speaks about them, underneath all of the sarcasm and swearing, is incredibly wise and  _ beautiful.  _ He wishes he knew how to say it without Will throwing up his defenses or backing out of it. 

Instead of saying: “You should be the English major, and not me,” or: “You’d see that you have the brain of an artist if anyone ever let you feel it,” he says: “See, I knew you’d love this movie, Dexy. You’re reading it perfectly.” 

“Oh yeah, because it takes a real scholar to see that these two are deeply in love and care about each other,” he says scathingly, but soothes it with another laugh.

When Jack and Rose are standing on the deck, looking to the stars, and then the ship’s crew are informed of an iceberg in their path, and the iceberg hits, Will goes very still and very quiet. When Jack is arrested for stealing the necklace, Will’s arms tighten around Derek’s hips to the point of it almost being painful. He only makes a noise when Rose tells Cal to go fuck himself, and when Rose rescues Jack from the bowels of the ship. He says nothing when Jack and Rose struggle to get to the deck with the other third class passengers, and says nothing when Jack and Cal work together to coax Rose into a lowering boat. 

He does, however, make a noise when Rose flings herself off of the dingy and back onto the Titanic to be with Jack. He lets out a faint: “Holy shit, Rose,” and tenses until the two of them find each other again and jump into their arms. Derek feels his body relax again, and fights a sad smile. 

“I knew she was never going to leave him.” Will says quietly, will all the confidence of someone who has never seen the ending of  _ Titanic _ before. “I knew that that’s not where she would leave things.” 

He swears when he sees Cal shoot at them with the gun, but says nothing else in the ensuing escape, or their triumphant return to the deck. He says nothing as Jack and Rose fight to get to the bow of the ship, or when the montage of people dying and getting ready to die plays over the violin music, or even when the boat starts to sink and snaps in half. 

Derek gets lost in the scene of everyone trying to orient themselves and almost forgets that he’s supposed to be waiting for Will’s reactions. He feels that familiar heaviness in his chest, knowing that Jack is about to sacrifice himself for Rose and that Rose is going to have to go on in life without him, and it distracts him from the task at hand. 

He forgets all about waiting for Will’s reaction until the part plays where Rose tells Jack a boat is there for them and she realizes that he’s dead. He’s seen this movie a million and one times, and sometimes he can make it to this scene, and sometimes he can’t; every time that he manages to watch the ship sink and Jack die, it chokes him up. Derek feels a lump form in his throat as Rose shakes Jack’s arm desperately and tells him to wake up, and as she tells him that she’ll never let go before she pulls their frozen hands apart and swims towards the rescue boat. 

When Rose reaches the boat and gets pulled onto it, Derek hears a muffled sob echo throughout the room. He thinks that it’s him, but when he reaches up to touch his face, he discovers that it’s completely dry. 

He looks down at Will in shock and finds his boyfriend weeping silently, staring at the TV with wet eyes and cheeks. 

“Oh, baby--” 

“Fuck,” Will swears, sobbing again. “I fucking knew it was going to happen, but I still wasn’t ready.” 

“It’s okay. Nobody ever survives this movie without crying.” 

“It’s just so fucking sad!” Will shouts, voice cracking horribly, and then begins to cry in earnest. 

Derek fights a smile, because he doesn’t want to die also, and pulls Will closer. Will curls around him like a child and cries as Rose is transported to the RMS Carpathia, and cries even harder when she tells the Immigration Officer that her name is Rose Dawson. 

“Rose Dawson!” Will blubbers, burying his face into Derek’s neck. “Goddammit, I love her so much!” 

Derek lets him cry it out as the ending of the movie plays, Old Rose wrapping up her story and sneaking out of her room to throw The Heart of the Ocean into the actual ocean. When she goes back into her room and lays down, for what is implied to be the last time, Will makes a moaning sound. 

“And now she’s gonna die, too? Fuck you, Derek Nurse.” 

“Shh!” he hisses, trying not to laugh. “Just keep watching and see what happens, Will, Jesus.” 

Will says a few choice words under his breath, but settles down enough to watch the end of  _ Titanic.  _ When he realizes that Rose has finally passed into the afterlife and walks back into Jack’s arms, Will makes another keening, broken noise and smushes his cheek against the jut of Derek’s shoulder. 

“Oh, those two fucks on a boat!” he says, sniffling. “They finally found each other again, that’s so fucking beautiful!!” 

He lets out another sob and Derek finally turns to him, bringing a hand up to cup Will’s pink face. 

“See, it’s all right!” He wipes off the tears, and laughs a little when more take their place. “Now they get to be together for the rest of eternity. Don’t cry, okay? It’s a happy ending!” 

“Then why do  _ I _ feel like the love of  _ my _ life just froze to death in the middle of the Atlantic ocean to save me! Why would you do that?” Will pauses, and then scrunches up his face. “Why didn’t she just fucking move over? He definitely could have fit on there with her! James Cameron can suck my dick!” 

“You see why we were all pissed at dinner now?” 

“Goddamn right I do! What a fucking scam!” 

“At least they found each other in the end,” Derek tells him softly, stroking a thumb over Will’s cheek again. “That’s all that matters. A happy ending to their incredible love story.” 

Will sobers at that, most of the anger leaching out of his face. He blows out a long breath through his nose and tips his head forward onto Derek’s chest, sniffling again. 

“You’re never allowed to get on a boat and die, Derek.” 

Derek laughs loudly, all fear of Will ending his life vanishing. He wraps his arms back around Will’s shoulders and hugs him tightly, resting their heads together. 

“I don’t see that being a problem, but I’ll try my best, Poindexter.” 

“Promise me!” Will yells, leaning back to look at him. His eyes are red and puffy, but bright gold at the center, and they make Derek’s stomach flutter and a helpless smile curl up at the corners of his lips. “Promise me you’ll never get on a boat without me! I know how to keep them from sinking and how to keep your dumbass from dying on one!” 

“Okay, okay, I promise!” Derek laughs again, holding out a pinkie. “You jump, I jump, Dexy.” 

“I fucking hate that quote,” he grouches, but links their pinkies together. When Derek kisses them, his cheeks flush in a way that’s obviously not from crying. “You jump, I jump, Nurse.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek tells him, and then kisses Will square on the mouth, their linked pinkies hovering between them. Will pushes into it eagerly, still emotionally fucked from the movie, and Derek loves him so dearly that it makes his stomach hurt. 

When they pull away, Will grouching about acting like an “emo, foolass teenager,” and using the sleeves of Derek’s hoodie to wipe his face off, Derek asks him: 

“Want to watch another movie?” 

Will glares at him from behind his hands. “Is it going to make me sob uncontrollably and ruin my life?” 

“I was thinking about watching  _ My Big Fat Greek Wedding,  _ babe.” 

“Good!” Will says, almost angrily. “Put it on! I’m ready to feel joy again!” 

Derek does, and when he gets back into bed, Will clings to him like a barnacle, their entire bodies pressed together from head to toe. Derek takes it in complete stride, silently pleased to see Will acting so touchy-feely. 

As  _ My Big Fat Greek Wedding  _ begins, he can’t help but make one last joke. 

“You know, we make a pretty good Jack and Rose.” 

Will squints up at him. “Is that supposed to be a poor and rich couple joke?” 

“I was going for forbidden lovers, but if the shoe fits.” 

“I take it all back. I will find a boat to sink you to the bottom of the ocean in and feel no remorse.” 

“Dexy, you’d never!” 

“Try me, New Money.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay!!!!!!!!!!! this was just my excuse to talk about titanic at lengths lmaooo


End file.
